Sonic: Revolutions
by Ccrules27
Summary: This fic is basically a retelling of the entire Sonic timeline. Think Sonic Xish but minus Chris and starting from the beginning. Games will be told in a different light but fans should recongize the characters and scenarios. Read & Review Plz!
1. Birth of a Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, all are owned by SEGA.

Sonic: Revolutions

I: Birth of a Hero: A Supersonic Hedgehog Appears!

_Station Square: _**11: 00 PM**

The streets of Station Square hummed with the tune of the latest rock music. Being one of the most famous cities in the world had its advantages. Stars traveled from all over the world just to get a chance to play at Station Square's Super Stadium. The cities population was generally well funded by the government and had its own defense team dedicated to its well safety.

Station Square was also home to one of the most popular museums around. The current exhibit was showing off what could only be described as a shiny green emerald. A tall man with a red mustache and an egg shaped body stood outside of the museum observing its brilliance with a grin on his face. The place housing the emerald was guarded by a bullet proof glass.

"So this is it… the Chaos Emerald. I've read so much about it." The man stood up tall and laughed. "Well… I'll just have to grab it and take it for a spin." Suddenly, as if he summoned it from thin air, a machine appeared and the man jumped in. "My Egg-O-Matic. Fits only one size."

The machine itself was a small oval shaped floating device that had a large cushion. The man sat on it and pressed a big red button which was near the steering wheel. The front of the machine opened up and fired a laser straight into the glass shattering it into thousands of pieces. The machine floated in and grabbed the Chaos Emerald. He hummed happily to himself in victory as the alarm sounded.

"Stay right there!" shouted a deep voice, "This is G.U.N. and you are violating the law of this fair city. Put your hands up and surrender the stolen relic."

"Sorry, good sir," laughed the thief, "But you don't know who you are messing with! Buzzer Bombers attack!" Suddenly, out of the sky fell a dozen or so wasp-like robots that seemed to follow the thief's whim.

A G.U.N. officer yelled for his troops to shoot at the wasps which we're easily disposed off. He yelled up at the thief again, "Just who the hell are you?"

The man gave a huge smile, which was larger than when he had grabbed the Chaos emerald, "I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the most brilliant scientist who has ever graced this planet… and I'll be taking this Chaos Emerald now." Dr. Robotnik's machine shot up straight into the air as the G.U.N. troops fired at it. The bullets repelled off of the machine's bullet-proof exterior.

"Excellent," smiled the Doctor, "Next Stop--- South Island to collect the rest of the Chaos Emeralds!"

_South Island_, **9:00 AM**

Dr. Robotnik finally reached the South Island at 9 o' clock AM. Though it was not very far from Station Square, the mad scientist had to first seek refuge for a few hours. _I will surely be making the news this morning in Station Square." _

Landing on top of a Green Hill, Robotnik surveyed the surrounding hills. "It's so good to know that my loyal badniks have taken over this area. It'll make it much easier to look for the Chaos Emeralds if these local peasants aren't putting up a fight." The doctor looked below at a small rabbit and smiled again. He pressed another button on his Egg-O-Matic and a ray shot down from the bottom of the machine encasing the small rabbit. Metal surrounded the robot and changed it into a robot-crab.

"Stop right there," said a confident voice and then there was a gust of wind. The crab broke into pieces and the rabbit hopped into freedom. There was another gust of wind and then a… blue hedgehog! Dr. Robotnik laughed heavily, "What in the world… are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," replied the blue hedgehog sarcastically; "Are you some kind of Eggman?"

"Foolish little creature," roared Doctor Robotnik, "I am the greatest genius of the time… Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Soon you'll be one of my pawns… it was a nice little chat." Dr. Robotnik pushed the same button he had a few seconds before which shot out a ray from the bottom. The hedgehog dodged it moving like the wind and angrily Robotnik pressed the button again and again in frustration. It jammed and shouted angrily.

"Fine… I won't even give you the pleasure of being my pawn." He pressed a big blue button and another thing happened to the bottom of the Egg-O-Matic. A huge brown ball dropped from it and began swinging around like a pendulum. "Try avoiding this!"

The hedgehog jumped on to a nearby platform and soared towards the Eggman with a spinning dash. Dr. Robotnik swore angrily as his precious machine was pelted with the spikes of the blue hedgehog. Again and again the hedgehog avoided the wrecking ball and jumped towards Robotnik. Finally, the doctor had enough and attempted to escape but not before the blue hedgehog cut the brown ball from under him causing the Egg-O-Matic to spin out of control.

"Damn," swore Dr. Eggman as he saw the green emerald drop down from the machine on to the ground. "Don't touch that!" He yelled as a last resort but it was too late.

"I see… you've stolen one of South Island's precious Chaos Emeralds. The creatures of this place won't take this thievery lightly."

"Just who are you anyway," yelled Eggman, "The other ones barely put up a fight! How are you so strong? Who in the world are you!"

"Just call me Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog!" The blue Hedgehog looked up at Doctor Robotnik and laughed. Eggman recognized defeat and spurted away. He had lost the battle but would not lose this war! Things were looking a bit more difficult… thanks to the mysterious blue hedgehog who was now in possession of the green Chaos Emerald.


	2. Sonic the Protector

Sonic: Revolutions

II: Sonic the Hedgehog: Protector of South Island

_South Island_, **1:00 PM**

The Blue Hedgehog looked up at his the mysterious man who had appeared on South Island. He claimed to be a famous doctor or something but it didn't matter… he was the one who had been terrorizing the South Island. He was the one who had turned all of the animals of the island into weird robots.

The Eggman floated away into the afternoon sky and disappeared over the Marble Zone. Sonic knew what had to be done and looked down at his feet. "Time to get work, I guess," he laughed, "What ever this guy is planning can't be good." Red shoes with a gold buckle sparkled in the midday light. With a determined grin he started a trot, then a sprint and disappeared into the wind.

_I have to keep up with that Eggman_, thought Sonic, _If I don't. There's no telling what he could do with those Emeralds._

The bright green grass and beauty of Green Hill disappeared behind him. As he ran the land became more and more rocky. Sonic came to a large rocky hill and sped up it with ease. He halted to a stop on top of this rocky hill. He was familiar to this area, brimming to the top with molten hot lava along with ancient marble columns._ He definitely came this way, _thought Sonic, _and he's left his robot army here to search for the Emeralds._

Seeing some crab robots similar to the ones before, Sonic swiftly jumped on top of them freeing the animals locked inside. After disposing of three, Sonic watched as the small animals awoke out of a dream state. They jumped in glee thanking Sonic and scurried away. Sonic slowed down and walked down through a line of the marble columns, trying to keep aware of all that was going on around him. There was lava flowing everywhere and nothing but a dead end.

"I see you've reached the end of the line!" exclaimed Dr. Eggman appearing out of no where. "I want my emerald back."

"What do you want with these things anyway?" asked Sonic, "They don't do much, just shimmer in the sunlight."

"What would you know?" laughed Robotnik, "You hardly seem like an intellectual hedgehog! Actually, come to think of it…" Eggman inched closer, to about 10 feet away from Sonic. "How are you able to talk, and walk? You're very different from all the others here. I wonder if it was a result of the Chaos energy… or maybe some weird experiment gone wrong?"

"I'm just Sonic… nothing more, nothing less."

"Well, Sonic. I'll be taking back my emerald now!" Robotnik pressed a button a huge hand appeared out of the back of the Egg-O-Matic. It tried to grab Sonic but he disappeared in a flash of light. "Oh-ho! Trying to outsmart a genius? It won't work!" Eggman shot red missiles towards Sonic which the hedgehog easily avoided.

"Won't work on me," Sonic grinned, "I'm fast as the wind!" Eggman just continued firing missiles at Sonic. Some were red and others were green. The green ones followed Sonic but often bumped into each other and the marble columns. The ground rumbled from their impact as Eggman continued to fire.

"Whoa… Eggman!" yelled Sonic, "Are you trying to destroy this place?"

"If I must," he replied over the sound of explosions, "The Chaos Emerald is essential to my plan. I only need some of them, to power my weapon."

"Weapon?-" The ground shook again and Sonic couldn't finish his question. Lava rose from its normal location into higher ground where Sonic and Dr. Robotnik were still fighting.

"I guess your time's up! The lava's almost here. Who knew that your own home would betray you?" Sonic realized that Eggman may be right and began to search for an escape route. Then, something rumbled again in his hand. The Chaos Emerald shined brightly…more brightly then before and engulfed him in a flame of light.

_Undisclosed Location_

When Sonic awoke from his daze, he thought he was still stuck in a dream. The vision in front of him made no sense. The room was spinning and the there were various bumpers appearing all around him. A magnificent voice seemed to come from all directions. It spoke vibrantly saying:

_If you plan to use their power, _said a beautiful and mysterious voice, _it must be for reasons pure._

"What power?" wondered Sonic aloud, "Is this about the Chaos Emeralds…"

_When the Chaos Emeralds arrived on South Island, they brought a brief era of peace and prosperity. Without them… will the island be able to function the same? _

"I'm sure," smiled Sonic aloud, "The things here are pretty resilient and I'm sure they could still live in peace, even without the Chaos Emeralds."

_Take this Emerald, Protector of South Island and use it to protect the island. If you take them, both the emeralds and you can never return to this land. _

"What?" Sonic frowned, "This is my home! Why must I leave it?"

_The Chaos Emeralds… are the key to destiny… once you step aboard; Adventure will dominate your life. You will be doomed until your end to follow the path of the Emeralds._

Sonic ignored most of the nonsensical words and smiled, "Adventure, huh? I could use some. Why not… if these Chaos Emeralds really do what you say, let's see it!" The green emerald gleamed so brightly that the room flashed green for a moment and then red. Out of nowhere appeared another emerald, shining blood red.

_The Servers are the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Chaos is power enriched by the heart._

The two emeralds descended on Sonic and swirled around him. For a moment Sonic felt a surge of pure energy and then it was gone. All energy left Sonic, and he hung motionless in the air and disappeared.

_Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Westside Island, _**5 PM **

There were two islands located in the middle of the sea south of the continent where the bright lights of Station Square shot up like a beacon. One was known to be South Island and other, Westside Island. The human inhabitants of Station Square never ventured out to either, knowing well that the territory was off limits due to various environmental agreements between Station Square and nearby places. Each country had its fair share of land but the seas were neutral to all. Besides, it never occurred to the common citizen that these two islands housed mystical relics worth more money than imaginable; to them it was just the place beyond the horizon.

Though the islands were relatively close together, they were not land locked and there was a short distance between the two. Westside Island was much bigger than South but not nearly as filled with life. Dark clouds of ash covered the island, which had become filled with robots over night. A huge oil rig could be seen on the coast of the isle, polluting all around it.

The inhabitants of this place bore a similar resemblance to the robotized creatures of South Island. A mysterious figure shifted through the sunset watching as the army stormed various locations on the island, searching, clawing for something. The sun set on West Side Island that day, as did its freedom.

_South Island, _**11 PM**

Dr. Eggman was furious about the mysterious of the blue hedgehog. Twice Eggman had been outmatched and defeated by a mere animal. He wasn't about to make the mistake a third time. Flying over an area of land known as the Spring Yard Zone, he located a strange signpost and hovered close to the ground to inspect it.

"Humph," Eggman groaned, "Another one of these weird signposts thing. Honestly, I thought that finding the Chaos Emeralds would be easy. From what I've read, all I have to do is find a way to draw out the Chaos Emeralds…"

Eggman pressed yet another button in the Egg-O-Matic. He smiled evilly and looked at a tray that arouse from next to him. On it laid a green Chaos Emerald. "Excellent," he smiled, "Though that hedgehog managed to get the real one, I had enough data to make a near perfect duplicate. The wavelengths about the same… this should work."

Eggman held the green emerald up to the sign post. "Chaos Emerald Appear!" he shouted but nothing happened. "Open Sesame!" Nothing again. "Stupid sign posts!" yelled Eggman as he lowered the Egg-O-Matic and stepped out grasping the emerald in his hand.

"What is your secret," he said staring at it, "Give me the Chaos Emerald! Take me to it!" Frustrated, Dr. Robotnik kicked the post and yelled "Argh, my foot!" He swore loudly for a few moments then collapsed into the grass. The wind hummed lightly and Eggman closed his eyes tired from all the antics of the day. He fell asleep in the grass with the Egg-O-Matic still floating softly on air.

_Station Square _**8 AM**

All across the city, televisions flashed with the morning news. An embarrassing tale on the Guardian Unit of Nations was the top story and how all that had been stolen was a single gem from a museum. A man on screen stood at a podium next to two soldiers, and surrounded by a dozen of eager reporters all bunching close to hear his every word.

"Our troops were unprepared," said a stern man with thick white hair and deep gray eyes, "We thought that man was a common thief but we were wrong. He opened fire on G.U.N. troops. We will not allow this act upon justice to occur. We have sent out a squad to recover the artifact and to make sure that the criminal pays."

"Excuse me, Mr. Commander, sir," asked a beautiful reporter in red, "Do you have any idea on where the criminal has headed? Do you have an identity on the criminal?"

The stern man looked her in the eyes and said painfully, "The criminal has been identified as Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He's taken the artifact to a stronghold on West Side Island."

Another reporter, a dark man in gray raised his asked, "A stronghold? Are you saying he has some type of fortress? Wait… do you have any idea on why the man has taken this artifact? How has this stronghold existing under the eyes of G.U.N."

With a look of deep disgust at the man's lack of faith in the defense, the Commander simple spat, "That will be all, no further questions." He quickly turned and entered a brown door behind the podium. As he opened the door he whispered to the nearby soldiers, "Briefing at 12 noon at the command center. Gather as many officers and machinery as you can. We will not allow our forces to be embarrassed by some crazy scientist."

_South Island_ **9 AM**

When Sonic finally came to, the morning sun was shining in the air. Sonic found himself lying in a small pool of water in a deep cave. He stood up and gasped, he was standing in a part of South Island that he swore that he would never venture to. Old carving and markings were engraved in the walls beside him. Water leaked from above and puddles covered the floor. In the distance, Sonic could hear the sound of running water.

The Labyrinth Zone contained Sonic's least favorite things: ancient weapons, traps and water. From what Sonic learned from the one before him, Sonic knew that the Labyrinth Zone had been created to hold ancient treasures from intruding forces.

_I see,_ thought Sonic, _I guess I must learn not to be afraid. Only then I will have the power to slam down that crazy Doctor and rid South Island of his robot minions._

The light behind him receded and creepy music chimed from an unknown source. Sonic walked further and further into the abyss knowing what waited was much more threatening than Dr. Eggman's army ever could be.


End file.
